


The Suit

by Attasee



Series: Suits and Umberella’s [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothes Porn, Clothing, M/M, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attasee/pseuds/Attasee
Summary: Item found in Mycroft’s in-tray....





	The Suit

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read my Bond series you will know I do mixed media ...

[](https://ibb.co/Bt5jBvW)


End file.
